Virtual Love: Scraps and Ideas
by NativeWolfy
Summary: What could have been, but isn't. Who could be, but can't. It's basically things that won't fit into Virtual Love but something I wanted to write anyways. Or decided wasn't fitting with the story but liked it(too much or a little) and didn't want to just delete it. It says complete, but I'll be adding to it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically Deleted Scenes. Hence the name, Virtual Love: Scraps, because this is what could have been in Virtual Love, but isn't because I decided something else would be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or any of the characters, only my OC.  
**

* * *

Knowing that Prowler was there with him was a comfort to Alistair. It meant he didn't have to suffer by himself through the whole game, and then suffer some more when it ended and they were forced to play through it again.

But at the same time it _didn't_ because they were always going to be separated. And as Alistair just drifted through the Fade, he couldn't help going through the many times they had been separated, where they were back at the starting point of the game after the ceremony of him becoming King and defeating the Archdemon.

Of the countless times they watched as either _She_ died, or when _She_ created a male character and did Morrigan's dark ritual just so that they both survived. Only for _Her_- _Or rather, Him, when She is feeling silly or just wanted to be male,_ Alistair thought amusedly- to go to Ameranthine to be the Arlessa-_or Arl_- and abandon him to the boringness of a King's duty and only seeing a glimpse of _Her_-

_But wait…there was something wrong, earlier, when we first meet…_Alistair's brow furrowed, mind diving away from thoughts of _Her_ abandoning them and going back to the starting. _She almost looked…human. But She was too short to be human, almost like…and Her hair, Her eyes. They were strange…I remember thinking…_

He tried to imagine _Her_ again, to picture what _She_ looked like before the scene had frozen and then _She_ was an elf. And the line, the words that he heard her say weren't an option for _Her_ character to say.

And when he opened his eyes, there was a shadow of someone standing in front of him. Frustration building up inside him as he tried to picture the shape of her figure, the colour of her hair and eyes, _anything_ to make the shadow into the image.

But he was ripped from the Fade before he could see the form that was created and he was thrust back into the party camp and _Her_ elf was over by the dwarves, most likely buying the gifts or getting new armor for everybody, or someone.

And he gazed wistfully at _Her_, wishing for a moment that _She_ would look like _She_ did before, at Ostagar so that he could see for himself, if it was true or not. That he could see _Her_, try to get a glimpse of the real _Her_ despite the fact that _She'd_ never know the real him.

_Wait…what was I thinking earlier? When She was playing, when we were in Lothering before it was destroyed? And by…By the Maker, am I an actually idiot?_ Alistair smacked his forehead and groaned when he realized that he wasn't thinking of when _She_ had appeared to him like that for a split second and when he had tried to think back on it twice, only to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair opened his eyes and saw the Fade, he immediately looked around him, expecting to see Goldanna and her little brats running around, to find himself back in her house, like every other time; surrounded by fake smiles, fake emotions, fake people housing demons trying to manipulate him.

Instead, he was back at Ostagar.

It was beautiful, with the Fade twist to it; All blurred colours and not-really-there breezes, soft looking green grass and clouds lazily drifting overhead and the sound of fellow Grey Warden laughter and talking, great people celebrating things that would never come to life, or just spending time with each other.

His heart ached for them, even though he knew they weren't aware like he was, he still ached for them, because even though he was _aware_, even though he was _living_, there was still a part of him that still viewed this as _home_. The people he talked about with whoever _She_ wanted to be were real to him, and always would be, despite what logic told him.

This was still his family, and it was torture to be here again.

He breathed in deep, forcing the tears away as he let his breath out slowly. Deep inhale, slow exhale, he repeated this process several times before he felt safe that he wasn't going to burst into tears from memories that weren't supposed to exist, that included people who weren't supposed to be alive.

Alistair took his first step towards Ostagar, wondering if he really wanted all these memories before deciding that the demon wouldn't have just thrust him into his worst nightmare, his greatest dream, without a reason.

He almost missed the curse that was uttered as he crossed the bridge and entered into the main area of Ostagar, stopping mid-step and eyes looking around when he recognized the voice.

_Railan_. He realized, eyes trained on her petite figure as she muttered and cursed to herself, sitting on the ground in a part of Ostagar that had fallen and was nothing was ruins.

"Railan?" he called out, uncertain and suddenly scared at seeing her here.

What was _Railan_ doing here? Did that sloth demon do something to her, was she hurt, was something wrong?

Before he knew it, Alistair was rushing over to help her up and running his hands over her, checking for any injuries as Railan let out her usual shriek-like squeak at being touched unexpectedly, only to calm down when Alistair suddenly brought her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at her, silently wondering if she was nothing but a demon, or if the demon had somehow brought her here.

"I don't know!" Railan pushed Alistair away, her hands clenching at his wrists, "All I know is that one moment, I'm in the living room watching Cas declare he's God and Dean's begging him, telling him he loves him, that he couldn't lose him, that-" she stopped herself at the look on Alistair's face. "Not important, but all I know is that I'm watching TV one minute and the next, I'm here!" she hissed as her hands left Alistair's wrists to gesture around them.

He frowned at her response, taking her arm and helping her out of the collapsed room and out into the main area were the Grey Wardens and allied forces were.

"That sloth demon, the one we encounter in the Circle Tower. He might have brought you here." Alistair said, ducking into the tent he knew was his and making her sit down on the makeshift cot.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Railan narrowed her eyes at Alistair as she reluctantly sat down on, crossing her legs and looking into Alistair's eyes as he knelt down in front of her, trying to see if he was trying to lie to her.

"A demon?" she raised an eyebrow, clear disbelief in her eyes.


End file.
